Tout s'abîme dans l'Oubli
by Bliblou
Summary: Cadeau pour Lucy Poppins / John se réveille dans un monde où il n'a jamais rencontré Sherlock, et où il n'est rien d'autre qu'un vétéran alcoolique, maniaque et suicidaire. Il doit retrouver la réalité, quoiqu'il en coûte. SH/JW
1. PARTIE I

_Bonsoir, _

_Et bien deux histoires publiées en un soir, j'ai du mal à y croire (je fais de superbes rimes sans le vouloir, vous avez vu?! ^^) Une fanfic Sherlock en cadeau pour remercier **Lucy Poppins** de ses reviews. Bien sûr, toutes mes fics sont un peu pour tous mes lecteurs, mais j'aime bien citer des noms de temps en temps._

_Alors voilà, exclusivement Sherlock, pour une fois, pas de Harry nulle part. Et rassurez-vous, cette fic est en deux parties qui sont déjà écrite. _

_Bonne lecture._

_Biz_

* * *

TOUT S'ABIME DANS L'OUBLI

PARTIE I

Lorsque John ouvrit les yeux, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas – il sut en un instant que ce qui l'avait réveillé était le silence improbable de l'appartement et il déglutit difficilement et laissa échapper un hoquet choqué lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi.

Il n'était pas chez lui, pas dans leur lit, pas chez eux, chez Sherlock et lui, juste au-dessus de chez madame Hudson et – ce plafond, ce plafond n'était pas à sa chambre.

Il se leva d'un bond, et manqua s'effondrer au sol lorsqu'une douleur violente parcourue toute sa cuisse jusqu'à sa hanche. Il siffla, saisit le muscle d'une main ferme et l'_agrippa_ dans l'espoir que le fait de le serrer fasse cesser la douleur et se rassit.

Il humecta ses lèvres, la panique proche de l'envahir parce que _Dieu_ ce silence, et tenta d'appeler Sherlock. Sa voix était rauque et il ressentait une lassitude, quelque chose de latent, de sourd mais de bien présent au fond de lui et il voulait juste se recoucher et oublier.

Il se leva, encore, enfin, de nouveau et s'aida du mur pour atteindre la canne qui était posée contre un bureau nu, sur lequel seul reposait un vieil ordinateur. Après cela, il ouvrit la porte et encore une fois, une vague de fatigue, de vide l'envahit quand il posa les yeux sur le petit salon-cuisine adjacent à sa chambre.

« _Dieu, Dieu, _réveilles-toi John, réveilles-toi. » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en se tapant la paume de la main sur son front. Mais il n'arriva rien, il resta toujours là et ne se réveilla pas et _il n'y avait toujours pas de Sherlock. _

Il fit demi-tour, entra de nouveau dans sa chambre et ouvrit d'une main le grand placard posé contre un pan de mur. Il attrapa quelques affaires et les enfila rapidement, grognant quand la douleur de sa jambe lui susurra '_moins vite moins vite' –_ Mais il n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller moins vite depuis plus de 5 ans !

Il enfilait ses chaussures, assis sur le lit lorsqu'il aperçut son téléphone portable posé sur la table basse. Il jura, s'en empara et se rendit immédiatement dans sa liste de contact et - non – non, non, non. – Ni Sherlock, ni Lestrade, ni Mrs Hudson, ou Molly ou – _PERSONNE._

Il sentit sa gorge se gonfler et ce sentiment encore – _mais quoi ! -_ le prendre et l'envelopper et il saisit le vêtement recouvrant sa poitrine d'une main tremblante et _l'agrippa, _serrant fort le temps que l'impression de ne pas exister, d'être avalé par le plancher, le matelas, le monde, disparaisse. Et _Dieu_ il voulait que ce rêve se termine maintenant et pourquoi Sherlock ne pouvait-il pas le réveiller dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Il tapa rapidement le numéro de téléphone de Sherlock avant de plaquer l'appareil contre son oreille. La tonalité interminable rappela à John que Sherlock décrochait rarement – jamais – et il jura entre ses dents. Alors cependant qu'il allait raccrocher, vaincu, quelqu'un décrocha le téléphone.

« Portable de Sherlock Holmes, Ici Victor Trevor. »

Et, - _Oh putain de Dieu de – NON. – _raccrocha_. _

* * *

_« Donc, ce que disait Mycroft n'était pas – tu n'es pas vierge. » _

_Sherlock plissa le nez et leva vaguement les yeux sur John pour le dévisager un long moment. John finit par soupirer en souriant et étendit ses jambes sur les genoux de Sherlock. Il posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé tandis que Sherlock entourait ses chevilles de ses longues mains._

_« Comment il s'appelait ? » _

_« Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est un 'il', John ? » Le soldat haussa les épaules. « Parce que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer avec une femme ? Ou parce que tu es avec moi ? Je ne sais pas. Une femme – ça semble bizarre. »_

_« Comme d'habitude, ton éloquence mériterait un prix goncourt. » Répondit Sherlock, ses yeux gris dans ceux de John. _

_John ne fit qu'hausser les épaules en souriant et Sherlock soupira. « Victor Trevor. Nous partagions une chambre à l'université. Il était intéressant et plus intelligent que la plupart des gens. » Il grimaça cependant et resserra un instant sa prise sur les jambes de John. « Il est celui qui – il humecta ses lèvres – m'a initié aux drogues dures. »_

_John se redressa légèrement et haussa les sourcils. « Quelqu'un t'y a initié ? » Demanda-t-il. Et le visage de Sherlock se détendit immédiatement et il sourit doucement – parce que John, son John, n'allait certainement pas lui faire de remarques sur le fait qu'il était un drogué, avant. _

_« Oui. Jusqu'à ce que Mycroft mette son nez là-dedans et qu'il me change de chambre, qu'il me force à aller en cure et que je laisse tomber l'université. »_

_« Tu as laissé tomber l'université ? Je croyais que tu possédais un diplôme en chimie moléculaire et en physique ? »_

_« Je les ai complété par correspondance. Je n'ai jamais revu Victor après ça. Mycroft a certainement fait en sorte que je ne le revois plus. »_

_« Et bien, il n'avait pas forcément tort, si la personne que tu aimais a trouvé intelligent de te faire tomber dans la drogue. »_

_Sherlock baissa alors ses yeux sur ses mains. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais. »_

_Doucement, John sourit et replia ses jambes sous lui, avant de se redresser et de venir s'installer contre Sherlock. « Même si je n'ai certainement pas ton talent en déduction, je te connais Sherlock, et je connais les inflexions de ta voix. Un peu de nostalgie, et un peu d'affection quand tu parles de lui. » _

* * *

John ferma les yeux très fort – espérant qu'il se réveillerait, enfin – mais en vain. Et c'était évident que c'était un rêve, parce que Victor Trevor était une donnée de son cerveau que son rêve avait décidé d'utiliser. Rien de tout cela n'était réel. Rien.

Il souffla profondément et enfila rapidement son manteau, avant de saisir les clés de l'appartement posées dans une coupelle – et il se figea, parce que c'était un réflexe – _un réflexe –_dans un appartement qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Et pourtant, pourtant ce sentiment, là, en lui, lui disait pourtant que si, cette lassitude, ce désespoir qui l'_agrippait_ quand il regardait les deux vieilles chaises et sa triste cuisine et – _non, ce n'était pas SA cuisine. _

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et, s'aidant de sa canne et grognant de frustration parce qu'il voulait sortir d'ici, il se mit à descendre les trois volées de marches.

Camden. Son appartement se trouvait à Camden. Ce qui n'était pas si loin. Il lui suffisait de prendre le bus 274 vers Landcaster Gate et il serait à Baker Street en moins de vingt minutes.

Rien n'avait l'air d'avoir changé. Rien ne changeait – Il n'y avait pas de différence entre ce rêve et la vie réelle et John dû serrer les dents parce que le sentiment d'être coincé, d'être condamné ici manqua lui faire échapper un gémissement d'horreur.

Le bus passa devant le terrain de cricket et John retint son souffle en voyant apparaître le bout de Baker Street. Il fallait que – Oh Sherlock devait être là et le reconnaître et le réveiller – et il voulait hurler, '_Sherlock Sherlock' _dans l'espoir que l'homme l'entende de l'autre côté de son rêve et le réveille, mais il avait fait cela tant de fois déjà, quand il était enfermé dans un Afghanistan rouge de sang, qu'il ne tenta même pas cette fois-ci. Plus vite il 'remplissait' son rêve, plus vite il rentrerait à la maison.

Il descendit du bus, et marcha lentement, appuyé sur sa canne, la douleur de plus en plus insupportable – _Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock_ – Il allait atteindre la porte de l'immeuble lorsque celle-ci cependant s'ouvrit et Sherlock en sortit, une main déjà en l'air pour un taxi, et l'air quitta les poumons de John en un instant.

Sherlock – _Sherlock Sherlock Sherlock ! –_ avait l'air amaigri, fatigué. Il portait toujours son long manteau noir, mais ses cheveux étaient coupés court et sa main tremblait légèrement alors qu'il la baissait, un taxi se postant devant lui. Il se tourna légèrement et John sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand un homme presque plus grand que Sherlock, presque plus fin aussi, le rejoignit, sortant du 221 Baker Street.

_NON ! – « Sherlock ! »_ cria-t-il en se remettant à marcher, les rattrapant rapidement. Il manqua s'effondrer à terre – _le_ _sentiment_ encore, le _mangeant _de l'intérieur et lacérant sa poitrine, arrachant son souffle – lorsque Sherlock, ses pupilles dilatées, son teint grisâtre, se tourna vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils, et détailla un instant John des pieds à la tête.

« Et bien, que pourrait bien me vouloir un vétéran alcoolique, suicidaire, interné pour au moins – il sembla étudier ses cheveux un instant - entre 10 mois à un an contre son avis ? Certainement le choix de votre … sœur que vous n'avez pas pardonné. Sorti depuis peu, 2-3 mois, je dirais. »

« STOP ! Sherlock, » - et quoi ? que devait-il dire ? A part frapper Trevor, fort, le tuer et lui faire payer. Il inspira profondément et détourna le regard, ses yeux se posant sur le col et la gorge pâle de son - _de son mari, Dieu. Il voulait se réveiller maintenant. –_

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il n'espérait pas trop branlante. Sherlock haussa un sourcil et l'étudia encore, son regard, profond, concentré –_drogué –_ posé sur lui.

« Non. » Et sans un mot de plus, Sherlock se glissa dans le taxi, suivi par Trevor, et le taxi s'éloigna.

En un instant, John avait son téléphone en main et le numéro de téléphone de sa sœur sous les yeux. Il lança l'appel et toujours immobile au milieu du trottoir, attendit que sa sœur réponde.

« John ? » retentit finalement sa voix, hésitante. John ferma les yeux parce qu'apparemment, Sherlock avait raison en disant qu'il ne l'avait pas pardonné, elle semblait surprise de l'avoir au téléphone.

« Harry, je dois te demander quelque chose, ça va sembler étrange mais juste – réponds s'il te plaît. Réponds-moi juste. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et il était un homme, un soldat, mais il voulait pleurer et _se réveiller. Pitié. Il avait passé presque deux ans sans Sherlock, il ne pouvait pas – pas encore. _

« John ? »

« Est-ce que… ? Harry, est-ce que j'ai été interné ? » Le hoquet qui lui parvint lui donna une réponse suffisante et il sentit son visage se décomposer. Il laissa reposer sa canne contre sa hanche et amena sa main sur son visage.

« Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis revenu. »

« Oh mon dieu John, tu as recommencé ? Tu ne peux pas – est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle le docteur Lasting ? Combien tu as pris, John, est-ce que tu as bu aussi ? »

La main de John se figea et – _Dieu non, pensa-t-il, un sentiment de défaite incroyable le rendant presque malade. _« Pris de quoi, Harry ? »

« de la morphine ? » répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Il grogna et sa gorge se serra parce que cela expliquait ce sentiment de néant à l'intérieur de lui. Le sevrage d'une drogue comme la morphine avait pour effet principal de déclencher une grave dépression.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de continuer. « Est-ce que j'ai tenté de me suicider Harry ? » Et il entendit sa sœur se mettre à pleurer de l'autre côté et il serra les dents, ferma les yeux et tenta encore, désespérément, de se réveiller.

« Une fois ? » demanda-t-il. Un hoquet plus fort que les autres retentit. « John, John. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? John. »

« Combien de fois, Harry ! » Cria-t-il presque, sa main crispée sur son téléphone.

« 3 fois. Après – après je t'ai fait interné. »

Et comment avait-il réussi à s'en sortir 3 fois, hein ? Il était un docteur, il aurait dû savoir quels étaient les meilleurs moyens de mourir ! Il ne devait pas s'être concentré très très fort, alors et – _Dieu non, il ne voulait pas se suicider._

« Merci, Harry. » Dit-il, et sans un mot de plus il raccrocha. Il releva ensuite la tête et se figea, tout son corps envahit comme d'un choc, en tombant sur Mrs Hudson qui le dévisageait du pas de la porte de Baker Street.

« Tout va bien, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète. Et John aurait souhaité la prendre dans ses bras et qu'elle lui fasse oublier tous ses malheurs, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête et de se remettre à marcher.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Il fallait – Il fallait qu'il envisage, même si cela lui amenait des larmes dans les yeux – _et il était un soldat, bon sang, il ne pleurait pas –_ il fallait qu'il envisage que tout ça soit réel. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne l'était pas.

Mais si – si c'était vrai, qu'avait-il pu se passer, que s'était-il…

Non. John se figea et manqua s'écrouler. Il avait – il savait – et Sherlock, Sherlock maintenant payait bien plus cher que d'habitude le prix de ses déductions inconsidérées.

Il héla un taxi et lorsqu'il fut installé, ferma les yeux et posa la tête contre le dossier.

* * *

_« Une sorcière ? Sérieusement, Mycroft ? » Demanda John en feuilletant le document que son beau-frère venait de lui remettre. _

_« Oui. » Répondit l'homme simplement, comme s'il ne venait pas de remettre entre ses mains un dossier rassemblant ce qui semblait être une quinzaine de meurtres rituels._

_« Mais une fausse sorcière ou… ? » Demanda-t-il encore, les sourcils froncés, parce qu'il ne venait certainement pas de tomber dans une autre galaxie._

_« Vraie sorcière John. Magie noire, sort, manipulation, hypnotisme. »_

_Oh, et bien apparemment si. « Sherlock, ça n'existe pas. »_

_« Le Shaman, John. » Répondit simplement Sherlock. Et John se tut, parce que oui, le Shaman avait été une expérience traumatisante. John avait été _possédé_ par une âme errante et avait essayé – et presque réussi, ajouta-t-il en frissonnant – à tuer Sherlock._

_« Ok, donc vraie sorcière. Est-ce que tu n'as pas des personnes un peu plus expertes dans ce domaine que nous, Mycroft ? » _

_« Mon frère, lors de sa période rebelle – _à traduire par sa période Junkie – _s'est intéressé de près à la magie noire. » Expliqua Mycroft. John haussa un sourcil et lança un regard vers son époux._

_« Ce qu'il y a au-delà est fascinant, Mycroft, même si tu n'as jamais osé t'y intéresser. »_

_« La magie noire est dangereuse, Sherlock. » L'admonesta simplement Mycroft en fixant son regard dans le sien. Sherlock finit par baisser la tête et vint s'installer à côté de John pour feuilleter le dossier._

* * *

« _La magie noire est dangereuse, Sherlock_. » C'était la dernière chose que Mycroft leur avait dit. Ensuite, ils avaient couru un peu partout dans Londres, interrogé d'anciennes connaissances de Sherlock, intégré un club sataniste et – et _offensé une sorcière. _Sérieusement, John n'y avait pas cru – n'y croyait toujours pas, non. Et la sorcière l'avait senti immédiatement et était venu à sa rencontre, l'acculant et Sherlock – Sherlock avait joué les preux chevaliers et avait réduit la jeune femme blonde, le visage marqué par des tatouages étranges, à ce qu'elle tentait de cacher.

Et elle n'avait rien dit. Rien dit. Elle avait simplement frôlé le poignet de John alors que Sherlock et elle se fusillait du regard, puis elle était parti.

En sortant, Sherlock était livide – _vraiment livide_ – et lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint l'appartement, il avait forcé John à se déshabiller entièrement et avait inspecté chaque recoin de peau de son corps, l'avait harcelé de question – _t'a-t-elle touché ?! –_ et il était paniqué.

Et John – _Dieu, ça ne pouvait pas être possible – _John ne se souvenait pas bien si il avait répondu ou non, qu'elle l'avait effleuré au poignet, parce qu'il était si fatigué. Et il voulait répondre à Sherlock parce que Sherlock criait et était inquiet et –

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le bar miteux où Sherlock l'avait trainé pour le club satanique et il secoua la tête. Après qu'il se soit endormi, il s'était réveillé là, dans ce monde brisé, cassé – pas comme il fallait.

Il paya le taxi et traversa la route, sa canne claquant le sol de la rue silencieuse. Il n'eut cependant pas à entrer dans le bar, parce qu'elle était là, face à lui et elle s'approcha, presque trop prêt, et ses yeux accrochèrent les siens et il sut - il sut que ce n'était pas un rêve et Mycroft – « _La magie noire est dangereuse, Sherlock »_ - Mycroft était effrayé par la magie noire alors forcément, cela devait être quelque chose de très grave, de désastreux, de –

« Je vous en prie, je vous en prie – pria-t-il, les larmes encore, envahissant ses yeux et sa voix tremblante, sa gorge bloquée – je vous en prie, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas… »

« Shhh. » L'interrompit-elle en venant placer une main sur sa joue – et il entendait encore Sherlock « _t'a-t-elle touché ? »_ - mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant, parce qu'il n'avait plus de Sherlock.

« Ton ami m'a insulté, tu as insulté nos croyances, sans nous donner une chance – tu m'as mise en colère John Watson. » Dit-elle d'une voix irréelle – et oui, il l'avait bien compris.

« Est-ce que – est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de me racheter, de vous présenter mes excuses ? S'il vous plaît. Parce que je – je ne peux pas. »

Elle le dévisagea longuement, encore et encore et John sentait la dépression ramper en lui comme de misérables limaces visqueuses et il voulait hurler.

« Il y a un moyen. C'est à toi de le trouver. A toi de me prouver à quel point tu tiens à lui. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, elle retira sa main de son visage, fit volteface et s'éloigna, disparaissant dans l'ombre du bar.

Et John resta là, seul, et il n'y avait toujours pas de Sherlock. Alors, juste un peu, il posa sa canne encore contre sa hanche et se permit de cacher ses sanglots entre ses mains.

Puis après, quand le silence de la rue ne changea pas pour un appartement brillant rempli d'un détective surdoué, il se redressa, serra les poings et durcit ses traits.

Il trouverait un moyen.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. _

_A bientôt pour la suite, _

_Blibl'_


	2. PARTIE II

**T****OUT** S'ABIME DANS L'OUBLI

**PARTIE II**

Il trouverait un moyen.

Et pour cela il avait besoin d'aide, et qui de mieux pour cela que d'exiger de Mycroft Holmes – qui les avait mis là-dedans, alors qu'il savait que la magie noire était dangereuse – de l'aide.

Il allait cependant devoir faire preuve d'inventivité pour contacter un homme qui n'existait que dans les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir.

John marcha un moment avant de pouvoir trouver un taxi – la rue était certainement sous un sort – parce que c'était _possible –_ pour empêcher les gens de s'y attarder – et lorsqu'il fut installé, demanda au conducteur de le déposer devant le ministère des affaires étrangères, dans lequel il espérait pouvoir pénétrer avec sa carte de vétéran. S'il parvenait à traverser la cour et rejoindre les grilles donnant directement sur Downing Street, il pourrait hurler des 'Mycroft Holmes' jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête.

Il fallait juste espérer que celui qu'il aurait en face de lui ne décide pas de le torturer.

Il réussit à entrer. L'homme lui demanda ce qu'il venait faire et il abusa légèrement de son insigne de Capitaine pour simplement lui rétorquer qu'il venait déjeuner avec un ami, sans plus d'informations.

L'homme se redressa visiblement et lui fit un signe de tête militaire en l'invitant à entrer. Et John aurait dû se sentir un peu plus mal à l'aise de le duper et de sans doute lui faire risquer sa place – vu ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, c'était presque certain – mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Parce qu'il voulait Sherlock et qu'il n'arrivait pas à respirer parce qu'il avait des insectes rampants dans les poumons et dans le sang et dans la tête, visqueux, horrifiants, étouffants.

Il traversa d'un pas ferme la cour et atteignit en quelques instants la grille. Downing Street était calme, pas de journalistes à l'horizon. Bien, c'était certainement mieux. John ne voulait pas causer trop d'embêtements à Mycroft non plus.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre à hurler son nom à travers la grille – même si, en réalité, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de si l'homme se trouvait ou non à Downing Street, c'était juste certainement le meilleur endroit pour attirer des oreilles haut placées.

Il cria cinq fois, peut-être six, avant que derrière lui et de l'autre côté des grilles ne retentissent quelques ordres, agités, puis on le saisit brusquement par derrière, ses bras violemment ramenés derrière lui – et sûrement quelqu'un d'important l'avait-il entendu, parce qu'il ne pensait pas mériter déjà des menottes – et il poussa un dernier hurlement à l'encontre de Mycroft avant de fermer les yeux, de respirer profondément, et de _prier_ pour que Mycroft soit joignable, présent, ne soit pas quelque part ailleurs au fin fond d'un pays en guerre.

Il fut traîné à travers des couloirs au sol de marbre, passa devant d'immenses tableaux, puis l'un des soldats ouvrit une porte en bois et il fut conduit dans un bureau décoré de boiseries fines. Deux fauteuils autour d'une table basse faisait le coin, tandis qu'un large bureau occupait la majeure partie de la pièce.

On l'assit devant le bureau, les mains toujours derrière son dos, et on le laissa là, pour quelques secondes, avant qu'une porte adjacente ne s'ouvre et que – Oh Seigneur _Dieu soit loué_ – Anthea, ou peu importe – _vraiment_ – son nom, ne pénètre dans la pièce et ne vienne prendre place en face de lui.

« M. John Watson, dit-elle en étalant son dossier militaire. Et il aurait voulu pouvoir éclater de rire parce que Mycroft _était réellement le gouvernement britannique, _et certainement un extraterrestre venu d'une autre planète pour conquérir le monde ou quelque chose comme ça.

Et _Oh, John était fatigué._

« M. John Watson. » Répéta Anthea.

John focalisa son regard sur elle et humecta ses lèvres. Il hocha ensuite la tête. « C'est moi. » Dit-il.

« J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser. La première étant certainement comment vous en êtes venu à avoir connaissance de l'existence de Mycroft Holmes. Mais je suppose que cela a un lien avec votre présence au domicile de son jeune frère, Sherlock Holmes, sur Baker Street. »

_Ou bien_ Mycroft était juste simplement Dieu.

« Je dois voir Mycroft Holmes. » Répondit-il seulement. Et il ne savait pas bien si il devrait lui dire ou non. Il n'avait pas envie de s'acharner, mais il avait vraiment besoin de voir Mycroft. Parce que même si l'homme ne le reconnaissait pas, il le croirait sûrement et même si ce n'était pas Sherlock, c'était un petit bout de Holmes quand même – et peut-être que par extension Mycroft convaincrait Lestrade et alors il ne serait plus tout seul même si Sherlock n'était plus à lui mais à _Victor Trevor. _

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit possible M. Watson. Vous comprendrez que pour des raisons de sécurité, M. Holmes ne pourra vous recevoir avant que votre situation ne soit éclairée. Vous avez été démobilisé après avoir été touché par une balle à l'épaule gauche. Vous souffrez également d'un syndrome de stress post traumatique, accompagné de tremblements de la main gauche. Après être rentré à Londres, vous avez rejoint une clinique privée. – »

« - Six mois plus tard, vous vous trouviez à quelques mètres de Picadilly lors de l'attentat, suite auquel vous avez souffert d'une crise de panique, et avez tenté de sauver le maximum de personnes. Par la suite, vous n'avez plus rejoint la réalité pendant cinq mois, ce qui a entraîné votre premier internement. A votre sortie, vous êtes passé à des traitements de votre syndrome plus brutaux, comme l'alcool et la morphine, puis avez fait trois tentatives de suicide en l'espace de huit mois. Vous avez été interné à nouveau à la demande de votre sœur et êtes resté interné pour quatorze mois. Vous en êtes sorti il y a trois mois contre l'avis de votre médecin mais à l'insistance de votre sœur. Ce matin, vous avez été aperçu parlant à M. Sherlock Holmes, puis vous vous êtes rendu à Hollow Point. Vous vous êtes ensuite rendu au Ministère des affaires étrangères où vous avez demandé à voir Mycroft Holmes. Ais-je oublié un détail, M. Watson ? »

La tête lui tournait mais John ne pouvait pas – n'arrivait pas – à comprendre, à enregistrer la vie – _sa vie_ – qu'Anthea venait de lui raconter. La sorcière avait tout foutu en l'air. Tout.

Tout. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa et il se redressa brusquement sur son siège.

« L'attentat de Picadilly, que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton urgent, les yeux rivés dans ceux de la femme.

« Un attentat, M. Watson. Un homme s'est fait exploser au milieu de Picadilly Circus le 2 Avril 2009. »

« Un attentat ? Un attentat !? Vous avez arrêté le commanditaire ? Est-ce que vous avez arrêté celui qui a fait ça ?! » S'exclama John, la panique l'étranglant presque.

Anthea le dévisagea un instant, le visage impénétrable et John sut que dans cette réalité, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de l'identité de Moriarty. « L'homme qui a fait ça s'est fait exploser. Il n'y a eu aucune revendication concernant cette attaque. »

Et les autres ? Et les autres ? La femme sur le parking, l'enfant dans le hangar, la vieille femme– Sherlock.

« N'y-a-t-il pas eu d'autres attentats ? Aucun pendant cette pèriode ? L'explosion d'appartements, d'un hangar, dans un parking ? »

Il vit Anthea se tendre visiblement et il s'effondra sur son siège. Moriarty. Moriarty. Evidemment – Sherlock étant plus intéressé par la drogue que par les meurtres, il n'avait rien du faire pour empêcher Jim de – de commencer à terroriser l'Angleterre.

Moriarty était en vie.

_Moriarty était en vie._

« Je dois voir Mycroft Holmes maintenant, » dit John d'une voix dure, implacable. Et Anthea le fixa encore, encore – trop long – avant d'acquiescer finalement.

Elle se leva, et en même temps la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Mycroft entra.

« Vous pouvez le détacher, Annabella. » Anthea fit le tour du bureau et détacha ses menottes. Et John était à deux doigts de se jeter sur l'homme, pour le sentir contre lui – une petite chose de Sherlock et de là où il venait et – _c'était de sa faute !_

« Mycroft. » Dit-il entre ses dents. Mycroft l'observa un instant avant de faire un signe de tête à Anthea qui quitta la pièce.

« Vous me prenez de court, M. Watson, puisque vous savez visiblement qui je suis mais je n'avais personnellement aucune idée de votre existence avant ce jour. » Dit-il de sa voix snobinarde qui avait eu le don d'agacer John au début.

« Sherlock vit avec Victor Trevor. » Dit-il – et – _et il avait d'autres choses à dire, mais ça – TREVOR ! – il ne pouvait pas comprendre._ Mycroft haussa un sourcil et acquiesça.

« Il a initié Sherlock à la drogue, a fait de lui un junkie. Il a fait deux overdoses, Mycroft ! Qu'est-ce que Sherlock fout avec Victor Trevor ? »

« Je ne sais pas d'où vous tenez ces informations mais si vous connaissez un tant soit peu Sherlock, vous comprendrez qu'il n'est pas un homme à qui l'on peut interdire quoique ce soit. Il était à la recherche d'un colocataire, il en a trouvé un. »

« Et il a recommencé à se droguer presque aussitôt, c'est ça ? » Continua John. Et il serra les dents parce qu'il savait que Sherlock avait aimé Trevor et – _Mais comment ! Comment Sherlock pouvait-il aimer un homme qui rendait le monde flou par des drogues ?_

« Malheureusement, » répondit Mycroft. « Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais que l'on aborde le problème de l'attentat du 1er avril 2009 et de ceux qui ont suivis. »

« Donc ils ont bien eu lieu. »

« Je crains que oui. M. Watson, aurais-je raison d'émettre l'hypothèse que quelque chose de l'au-delà à avoir avec votre présence ici ? » Dit Mycroft d'une voix calme et mesurée.

Et voilà – voilà pourquoi John était venu voir Mycroft. Parce que Mycroft savait et voyait tout et il était une sorte de super héros effrayant et –

« Mycroft. Oui. De l'au-delà ou de ce que vous voulez. Est-ce que – est-ce que vous êtes prêt à me croire, Mycroft ? » Demanda-t-il, et son cœur battait vite et semblait éloigner, effrayer les limaces gluantes et sa main tremblait moins et il _arriverait _ à retrouver Sherlock.

« Je vous écoute, M. Watson. »

Et John prit une profonde inspiration et laissa échapper un rire rauque. Puis il se mit à parler, à raconter à Mycroft son monde, comment il était devenu le colocataire de Sherlock puis son 'assistant' puis son ami – son meilleur ami – et puis comment, ensuite, à cause de Moriarty Sherlock était mort – avait disparu – pendant plus de deux et comment après, lorsqu'il était réapparu devant lui, sur le pas de sa porte, épuisé, amaigri, changé, déguisé et terrifié d'être rejeté, John l'avait pris contre lui. Il lui raconta comment ils s'étaient mariés, il lui dit qu'ils continuaient toujours à résoudre des crimes.

Et il lui raconta comment lui Mycroft, était un jour venu les voir avec un dossier comprenant des meurtres rituels. Il lui dit comment Sherlock, ne sachant pas tenir sa _foutue _langue et lui ne croyant pas à la magie s'étaient attirés les foudres d'une sorcière et comment il était là aujourd'hui et -

« Sherlock est mon mari, Mycroft. Depuis 5 ans. Je – il faut que tu trouves une solution. »

* * *

Ils étaient sur le toit de St Barts. _Oh mon dieu – _Et John ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savait pas vraiment comme ils en étaient arrivés là, comment Sherlock, alors qu'il était avec Victor Trevor et qu'il ne connaissait rien de Moriarty deux jours plus tôt était arrivé là, face à Jim, face à John, dans la situation dans laquelle l'homme devait avoir été sept ans plus tôt – _et non, cela n'avait rien à voir vraiment, parce qu'il n'y avait ni Lestrade, ni Mrs Hudson, ni John à sauver. _

Mais Moriarty d'une façon ou d'une autre était parvenu à leurrer Sherlock, à l'intéresser et à l'attirer dans ses filets et ils étaient là, désormais, et Sherlock était au bord de l'immeuble, bien trop prêt, et John avait son pistolet pointé sur Moriarty et Moriarty souriait, encore, comme avant, de ce sourire fou à lier.

« Allez sautes Sherlock, sautes. » Lâcha encore une fois Jim en sautillant, presque gaiement, follement content.

Sherlock le dévisagea, puis tourna son regard vers John et il était drogué, totalement drogué, et peut-être pensait-il être dans un rêve ou quelque chose comme ça, un endroit où il ne mourrait pas en vrai mais il était là et –

-non. Non, Sherlock ne mourrait pas encore. Même si il n'était pas à lui, même si il était encore avec _Victor_ et qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la dangerosité de Moriarty.

John ne laisserait pas mourir encore Sherlock

« Non. » Dit-il. Sherlock leva les yeux vers lui alors, puis fronça les sourcils et descendit du rebord, alors qu'il était bien trop au bord du trou et Moriarty laissa échapper un petit rire maniaque.

« Non. » Dit encore John.

Puis il retourna le pistolet contre lui, le colla à sa tempe, et appuya sur la détente.

* * *

« John, John ! »

John ouvrit les yeux et les referma immédiatement alors que sa tête se mettait à tourner.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Hey, hey, regarde-moi. John! » Sherlock posa l'une de ses longues mains sur sa joue et remonta son visage, tentant de ne pas le laisser perdre une nouvelle fois conscience. Et John déglutit et se força à rouvrir les yeux parce qu'il voulait voir Sherlock, il voulait s'assurer que Sherlock était bien là, qu'il était celui qui le tenait contre lui et qui parcourait son visage avec ses longues mains et que c'était bien sa voix, fébrile et inquiète, qui tentait de le garder éveillé.

« Elle t'a touché, n'est-ce pas ? Elle t'a touché ? » Lui demanda Sherlock une fois qu'il fut capable de le regarder dans les yeux. Et John laissa échapper un rire rauque, parce que oui, oui, elle l'avait touché et sa malédiction lui avait fait l'effet de durer une éternité et il ne voulait plus jamais, jamais, revivre ça et Mycroft pourrait aller se faire foutre la prochaine fois qu'il avait un problème avec l'au-delà.

« John, john, shh, John, pourquoi tu pleures ? » Murmura Sherlock contre sa tempe, alors qu'il l'avait brusquement attiré contre lui en le voyant pleurer.

« Ne vexes plus jamais une sorcière Sherlock, plus jamais. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que- ? »

Et John s'accrocha à lui et inspira profondément l'odeur de son mari et _il ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher._

« On ne s'était jamais rencontré, Sherlock. Jamais. » Réussit-il à articuler. Et il sentit Sherlock déglutir contre lui, puis l'écarter presque violemment pour venir poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Mais je suis là, John, je suis là. Rien n'était réel. Je suis là. »

John respira plusieurs fois, son front contre celui de Sherlock, ses yeux dans les siens, et il finit par acquiescer.

Parce que oui, Sherlock était là.

Alors tout irait bien.

* * *

_Et bien voilà donc une nouvelle petite fanfiction de terminée. J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que je n'en ai eu à l'écrire. _

_A bientôt et merci pour vos messages._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_


End file.
